littlest_pokepets_lifelong_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Ling
Penny Ling is an upcoming Pokémon who appears in Littlest PokéPets: Lifelong Journey. Before undergoing the transformation into a Pokémon, she was a female purple and white giant panda with a talent of silk dancing. She has yet to debut in the series as a Pokémon. In My Littlest Pokepets Story, which continues the series,as a Pokemon, she is a blue and white, now purple with white Cubchoo. She debut as a Pokemon in Ice Panda, when Blythe and the gang along with Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Cilan found injured after being attacked by a wild Liepard, and she evolved into Beartic in Ash vs the Biskits. Appearance As a panda, Penny-Ling is purple-blue with purple-blue markings, and very pale purple eyes with gray tint. The inside of her ears are pale-lilac. As a Cubchoo, she originally portrayed a typical Cubchoo coloration: a light blue head and neck as well as a slightly pointed head with large round ears, skinny, dark, oval eyes, and a darker blue muzzle, while the lower body is white. However, in Ice Panda, She is seen with her original panda coloration with her eyes having a very purple pale color and a purple-blue body with a little bit of white. It was unknown to why this occurs, but it is debatable that has something to do with Blythe. As Penny-Ling evolved into Beartic, she kept her original panda coloration. Abilities and Characteristics Penny-Ling's abilities are combined with those of a Cubchoo and her abilities as a panda. She is able to have a runny nose. Just like a Cubchoo, her runny nose increases her freezing powers. Also, her powers can help her endure cold temperatures. Penny-Ling is known to be kind hearted, soft-spoken, and very sweet. However while gentle, Penny-Ling can be very strong in battle which is first shown in Ice Panda, ''and she is strong against very strong Pokemon like in her first gym battle in ''Outwitting a Dragon-Type, when she battled against Drayden's Flygon''. Penny-Ling can also be adorable as a Cubchoo, proven by Iris in ''Ice Panda. Move Set +Icy Wind (Ice Panda) +Fury Swipes (Ice Panda) +Brine (Outwitting a Dragon-Type) +Icicle Crash (Ash vs the Biskits) +''Indicates the move that is currently in use '' +''Indicates the move that is no longer in use '' Quotes "A Liepard... attacked me" ~ Ice Panda "Hey, leave my friends alone!" ~ Ice Panda "Ever since I was a Pokemon, I tried to defend myself" ~ Ice Panda "Okay, I'll do it!" ~ Outwitting a Dragon-Type "You did a great battle Sunil" ~ Outwitting a Dragon-Type "I don't even know if I could battle their Pokemon tomorrow" ~ Twin Trouble "Yes I am Blythe, thanks to you guys" ~ Twin Trouble "I think I am" ~ Ash vs the Biskits "Your right Charizard. I can quit Blythe and my friends need me to defeat the Biskits." ~ Ash vs Biskits "Beartiiic!" ~ Ash vs the Biskits "Thank you Blythe and thank you Charizard." ~ Ash vs Biskits Trivia -Penny-Ling is Blythe's eighth Pokemon. -Penny-Ling was strong enough to defeat Dradyen's Flygon. -During the battle against the Biskits, Penny-Ling had support from Ash's Charizard, making her evolve into Beartic in the process.